Surovisión
Surovisión, an acronym for the previous name Sistema Suro'deciana de Tele'visión (English: Surodecian Television System), is one of Surodecian major television networks being owned and operated by Suromedia. The network is headquartered in Acora, Acora Province, with major production facilities and operations in Acora and Borvis, Frentia. Universidad Austral de Surodecia Televisión 1959-1964 In March 1st, 1959, Surovisión was launched as Universidad Austral de Surodecia Televisión, known as acronyms UAS Televisión and UASTV. UAS Televisión was fully-owned and operated by Southern University of Surodecia and offered the Surodecian newspaper El Universal's news programs, such as Informe El Universal. Sistema Surodeciana de Televisión 1964-1969 In March 2nd, 1964, following the 5th anniversary, UAS Televisión renamed the name to Sistema Surodeciana de Televisión, known as an acronym SST (S'istema '''S'urodeciana de 'T'elevisión). 1969-1977 In March 3rd, 1969, following the 10th anniversary, SST updated the logo at the first time. SST 1969 color.svg|Print logo. SST 10th.svg|20th anniversary logo (1969). SST 1969 ID.svg|Network ID (1969). SST 1969 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1969, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Surovisión 1977-1993 In March 28th, 1977, when the color broadcasting was started, SST's name was abbreviated to '''Surovisión and introduced the new logo, designed by an in-house designer Hugo Ricardo García. The design has inspired by Atlansian television station GTVU's long-living "Circle Laser 2" logo. The logo design was used for 29 years, until 2006. 1977-1978 The network ID was designed and made by an Atlansian Hopeland City-based production Dolphin Productions. Surovision 1977 ID.svg|Network ID (1977). Surovision 1977 ID 2.svg|Network ID (1977). Surovision 1977 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1977, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Surovision 1977 ID 2 recreation.svg|Network ID (1977, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 1978-1984 In April 3rd, 1978, a year later, Surovisión updated the logo into gold. Surovision 20th.svg|20th anniversary logo (1979). Surovision 1978 ID.svg|Network ID (1978). Surovision 1978 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1978, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 1984-1993 In April 2nd, 1984, following the 25th anniversary, Surovisión updated the logo into red and blue. The network ID used in 1984 was designed and made by an Atlansian production company . Surovision 25th.svg|25th anniversary logo (1984). 1993-2002 In March 29th, 1993, when Surovisión was acquired by the Texican media company , Surovisión updated the logo. The logo and the network ID used in 1994 was designed by in-house designer, Miguel Flores. At the same time, Surovisión started to use the TXW-TV's slogan, El Canal de las Estrellas until Televisa sold Surovisión to El Universal next year. 2002-2006 In April 1st, Surovisión introduced the new logo, with the new dimensional design and the new slogan, Siempre Juntos (English: Always together), used for 13 years until 2015. The logo was also colored by the flag of Surodecia's tricolor, red, yellow and blue. Surovision 2002 ID.svg|Network ID (2002). Surovision 2002 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2002, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Surovision 2002 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2002). Surovision 2002 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Commercial break ID (2002, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 2006-2015 In April 3rd, 2006, when El Universal divested its media properties into Suromedia, Surovisión introduced the new logo based on the new corporate parent and made of a ribbon. The ribbon was also colored by the flag of Surodecia's tricolor, like the previous logo. The logo was designed by Studio 1 and network IDs were designed and made in-house. Surovision HD 2009.svg|HD version (2009-2015). Surovision 2006 ID.svg|Network ID (2006). Surovision 2006 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2006). Surovision 2011 ID (news).svg|Network ID (2011, used for news and sports programs). Surovision 2011 ID (entertainment).svg|Network ID (2011, used for entertainment programs). Surovision 2011 ID (cinema).svg|Network ID (2011, used for movie programs). Surovision 2014 ID (news).svg|Network ID (2014, used for news and sports programs). Surovision 2014 ID (entertainment).svg|Network ID (2014, used for entertainment programs). Surovision 2014 ID (cinema).svg|Network ID (2014, used for movie programs). Surovision 2014 commercial break ID (news).svg|Commercial break ID (2014, used for news and sports programs). Surovision 2014 commercial break ID (entertainment).svg|Commercial break ID (2014, used for entertainment programs). Surovision 2014 commercial break ID (cinema).svg|Commercial break ID (2014, used for movie programs). 2015-present In March 30th, 2015, Surovisión updated the previous logo into the new flat design and introduced the new slogan, #TVConTodos (English: #TVWithAll). The logo and network IDs were designed and made in-house. Surovision HD.svg|HD version (2015-2017). Surovision ID (news).svg|Network ID (2015, used for news and sports programs). Surovision ID (entertainment).svg|Network ID (2015, used for entertainment and movie programs). Surovision commercial break ID (news).svg|Commercial break ID (2015, used for news and sports programs). Surovision commercial break ID (entertainment).svg|Commercial break ID (2015, used for entertainment and movie programs). Category:Television channels in Surodecia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Suromedia Category:Surodecia Category:Television